


Friendly Flora

by silentid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consentacles, Incest, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentid/pseuds/silentid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford get up close and personal with an anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Flora

“This is all your fault, Stanford!” Stanley roared as he struggled against the vines that were slowly entwining themselves around his body.

“Come look at this plant, Stan. It’s got unique properties, Stan,” Stanley continued in a near perfect imitation of his brother’s voice. “And now we’re going to be eaten by this crazy thing. I swear this is actually going to be the last time I listen to you, Ford.”

Stan’s rant slowly trailed off as he realized the only response he was getting was muffled grunts. His glasses had fallen off at some point in his struggling so he couldn’t see much beyond the weaving green of the numerous vines encircling himself and his brother.

“Shit, Sixer are you alright? Oh crap it's already started eatin’ ya hasn’t it?” Stan continued to wriggle finally managing to loosen the grasp the plant had on his left wrist and free it enough to swing it ferociously at the nearest vine.

The plant didn’t seem to respond to Stan’s famous left hook, but he did hear Ford let out a high pitch cry. 

“Shit, shit, shit, let go you stupid plant,” Stan cried as he struggled until he could strike at the restraining vines with an arm and a leg. “Hang on Stanford.”

“Stan, Stanley, stop. Ngh. Stop, Stanley,” Ford cried out just as Stan felt like he was getting somewhere with his escape.

Stan froze at his brother’s words. Something sounded off about Ford but he couldn’t quite place it.

“I do-don’t think that it’s trying to eat us,” Ford panted, “I think if we just relax and let it do what it wants it will let us go unharmed.”

“What are you talkin’ about Poindexter?” Stan yelped in confusion. “What does it even want?”

Stan was so focused on listening to the small sounds his brother was making he didn’t notice as the vines slowly restrained him again. He only realized that he was bound once more when one vine slowly approached his face and he was unable to jerk away from it. 

“Calm down, Stanley, it’s alright,” Ford said. 

Stan didn’t relax but he did hold still long enough for the tentacle to approach his face and slip his glasses back on. 

He gasped when the blurry blob suspended across from him resolved itself into the spread eagle form of his brother. The vines not only wrapped tightly around Ford’s arms and legs they had also worked their way underneath his clothing. Stan couldn’t see what they were doing but he could see the appendages writhing underneath Ford’s sweater and pants. Ford twitched and panted under their touch but he didn’t seem to be fighting them like Stan had. 

Stan was embarrassed to admit the twitch of interest his dick felt at hearing the suggestive noises being drawn out of Ford. Now that he knew Ford wasn’t in immediate mortal peril he couldn’t help that his thoughts were turning dirty at the compromising position his brother was in.

He didn’t realize that the plant was taking advantage of his own distraction until he felt a tentative touch trailing up his leg. His whole body gave a jerk but it did him little good. 

Looking down he saw the vines slowly working their way up his pants legs and grappling with the clips of his life jacket. 

“Ford! Wha-what does it want?” Stan bit out. While the vines didn’t seem to mean them any harm, he would’ve really preferred they leave him alone.

“It wants to have sex with us, Knucklehead,” Ford said between breathy pants. “Just let it. They are very good at what they do and it should let us go when it’s been satisfied.”

“What the hell, Sixer?” Stanley shouted, once again trying to wriggle out of the vines grasp. “How would you even know that?”

Ford blushed slightly and looked away from Stan. “I may have encountered… oh god, fuck… a sim-ahhh-ilar creature in another dimension.” 

Ford wasn’t able to keep talking after that because a couple of vines that had been dancing around his face came closer and traced along his lips before slipping into his mouth. 

Stan had to admit that the vines felt nicer than he had expected. They were surprisingly soft, and where they weren’t restraining him their touch was gentle. But the idea of having sex with a plant that had just grabbed them was too much for Stan. Ford might be into weird things like that, he obviously was based on his tented trousers, but Stan was just along on this adventure to punch anomalies not to get down and dirty with them.

His stomach dropped when he heard the distinct click of his life jacket coming undone. As it was drawn off of him by the tendrils, he saw an opportunity to break their grasp but his struggles were in vain. The vines simply tightened their hold and worked their way further under his clothing. 

While the tips of the vines under his shirt ran up his sides and teased around his nipples the ones that had worked their way well up his pant legs brushed along his inner thighs. He couldn’t help but let out a desperate groan to overcome by the numerous sensations. It didn’t help that Ford didn’t seem to have any of the hang ups he had and sounded like he was really getting into the plant’s ministrations.

+++

Ford’s eyes snapped open when he heard Stanley let out a quiet whimper. It was a sound that despite the building pleasure from his own body sent Ford’s mind into protective overdrive. He remembered that noise from late night thunderstorms or after a particularly rough lecture from their father. That was how Stan vocalized his distress when they were still young but their father had insisted that they were too old to be crying. 

He could see his brother covered as he was in the undulating vines. He could also see that the tendrils had stirred enough of an interest to get his brother hard but rather than looking like he was enjoying the touches Stanley looked like the whole situation was to bizarre for him.

Ford let out a distressed noise instead of his earlier moans. He quit his enthusiastic sucking on the vines in his mouth and bit down on them to get the plant’s attention. The vines stilled at the surprising sensation but didn’t draw out of his mouth. He grabbed at the vine wrapped around his wrist and gave it a hard squeeze trying his best to get the plants attention and convey his message.

He tried not to do anything overtly violent to the plant, since it had doubled its efforts on him when Stan tried to escape. It was almost as if the plant knew that controlling one of them would keep the other in line. Which was frankly fascinating and had Ford kicking himself for leaving his journal on the boat. 

The vines around him stilled in response to his squeezes, much to his aching cock’s disappointment but he ignored his own needs and continued to tug on the vines. He could only hope that the plant would understand his need to get closer to his brother. 

It took a while for the vines to move them closer together but when they did Ford lapped enthusiastically at the vines still in his mouth hopping to the plant would respond well to the positive stimuli. 

When they were next to one another Ford moved his right hand slowly to not cause the vines to tighten until he could intertwine his and Stanley’s fingers and give his brother’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

+++

Stanley looked over in shock at the feeling of something other than the vines touching him. He was greeted by his brother’s sweaty face much closer than it had been before. Ford looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was in disarray and his clothes were completely messed up so the vines could get at his skin. 

Stan let out a raspy gasp at the comforting squeeze Ford gave him. He wished he could hear his brother’s rationalization for their crazy predicament but Ford couldn’t get much more than muffled grunts passed the vines. The tendrils had been trying the same thing on him but he had prevented any from getting past his lips by nipping the few that tried to slip in. 

+++

The plant seemed to sense Stan relaxing when Ford touched him because it withdrew its hold on Ford’s arms when he tugged against them. It still wrapped its vines snuggly around his shoulders and torso, but now he was free to reach out to Stanley. 

Ford cupped Stanley’s cheek with his free hand, Stanley’s tight grip on his right hand was more binding than the vines had been. Stan nuzzled against Ford’s palm before Ford began brushing it soothingly through Stan’s hair. Ford was trying to come up with ways of relaxing Stan. He knew creatures like this from his travels, it wouldn’t harm them and the experience could actually be quite pleasant if all the participants were willing. 

The vines seemed to be taking notes on Ford’s actions to calm his brother. Where his fingers carded through Stan’s grey hair tendrils soon followed. Stan didn’t react as badly to these new touches, the vines mimicking his brother’s calming contact. It helped that Ford squeezed his hand encouragingly when he moaned at the scalp massage the vines were giving him. 

Ford moved on from Stan’s head, his hand trailing down Stan’s body, where he encountered vines he redirected their activities to touch Stan in better places or with the kind of pressure he knew drove Stan wild. 

+++

The vines learned quickly and could mimic Ford’s touch with precision. Soon Stan was a sobbing mess as he was overcome by the sensation of Ford touching him all over his body at once. He knew that it wasn’t Ford but rather the vines but he also didn’t care. It was honestly amazing. Their contact was no longer foreign and intrusive, they were just an extension of his brother now. 

Stan was startled from his pleasurable daze by the clink of his belt buckle and Ford working open his jeans. 

“What are you doing Sixer? I don’t really think I want these little guys having free rain down there,” Stan said as his body started to tense back up. Despite how good the rest of the vines felt he was still pretty iffy about letting a plant touch his dick.

Stan’s grip tightened as Ford squeezed his hand and began rubbing his thumb along Stan’s thumb in soothing circles. His brother’s other hand paused hovering just over Stan’s tented crotch. Stan looked from Ford’s hand back up to his brother’s face and was met by a quirked eyebrow and a questioning grunt. 

“I trust you Ford, if you say it’s gonna be alright than you can let ‘em do what they want,” Stan said.

Stan took Ford’s enthusiastic nodding as confirmation that Ford was convinced the vines were better than alright. With a chuckle he squeezed Ford’s hand and nodded his own head.

The vines were practically curling around Ford’s fingers as he tugged Stan’s pants and underwear down his legs. The vines quickly took over pulling them down to his ankles. Before Ford could touch Stan though the vines drew his hand back to his own belt. Stan chuckle as he watched Ford let the tendrils into his own pants. They were persistent little buggers but the snaps and zips on their clothing had proven more difficult for the vines than their shirts, which had just been pushed out of the way. 

Ford moaned appreciatively as the vines wrapped around his cock and balls but they didn’t stop him for reaching back to his brother. Stan flinched as Ford guided a free vine up to his face and teased his lips with it. Stan thought about telling Ford to forget about it, but a gentle squeeze had him sighing and parting his lips just enough to let it in. Ford moaned again, sucking hard on the vines in his mouth. Stan rolled his eyes at the display.

“I think I know how to give a blowjob, Sixer,” Stan said before the vine dove further in. He gave a startled gasp as it twined around his tongue. Just like the ones teasing along his body reminded him of Ford’s touch, the vine in his mouth seemed to have the same moves as his brother’s tongue. 

+++

Ford chuckled at the appreciative noises Stan was now making as he relaxed further into the vines grasp and let them do their thing. He could probably let them take over now and it wouldn’t be long before both he and his brother were brought to completion. But the experience had become quite sensual, the vines were now acting almost as an extension of Ford giving him the chance to drive Stan wild by touching him all over at once. It seemed like a shame to stop now. 

He hummed appreciatively as the vines around his cock tried different pressures, it wasn’t quite the same as masturbating or a hand job from his brother but the soft fuzz on the plant provided its own unique kind of friction. One of the vines from his mouth pulled out only to be replaced by another of the multitude writhing around them. The saliva soaked vine moved behind him and he let out an undignified squeak when he felt it brush against his puckered entrance. 

Ford heard Stan laugh at his unbecoming slip and he shot his brother a glare. His free hand snaked back out and he grabbed Stan’s erection. He ran his thumb over the head and squeezed Stan’s cock just enough to get his brother to squirm from the pressure. Stan’s laugh turned to a muffled whimper and he squeezed Ford’s hand. Ford let up and switched to steady strokes with a twist of the wrist at the end that he knew Stan enjoyed. Soon the vines that were around Stanley’s cock were able to take over, mimicking the action perfectly. With his hand once again free he cupped Stan’s balls, rolling them gently in his palm. Just as before there were vines intertwining with his fingers, following his actions until they were able to take them over on their own. 

Ford leaned back when that was done, surveying his handiwork. Stan looked much more debauched now and more importantly like he was actually enjoying himself. Ford made a mental note to fuck his brother senseless when this is all over though. Because despite the pleasure wracking his own body, watching Stan suck that enthusiastically on something that wasn’t his cock was awakening something green-eyed with a possessive streak a mile wide inside of Ford. 

A slight burning sensation as he was breached by the saliva covered vine behind him gave Ford an idea. With a wicked grin he tugged on the vine in Stanley's mouth. 

+++

The vine in Stan's mouth snaked its way out and Stan's eyes shot open in surprise. His gaze landed on his brother's hand guiding the vine away from him. 

"What the heck, Sixer?" Stan asked, "I was actually enjoyin' that."

The only response he got was a smirk and a squeeze of their joined hands. Stan grumbled about know it all brothers ruining his fun. He was planning to keep it up until they both came and were free of the wretched plants. These plans were upset when he felt a damp vine trailing between his cheeks. It didn't take much to put two and two together about where the wet vine come from and who was behind this development. 

"Siiiiixer," Stan cried out as he felt the vine probe at his entrance. He didn't mind the change, which was clear from the way he wiggled his hips to encourage the vine deeper. But it was the principal of the thing and more importantly the smug look on Ford's face that had him furious. 

Stan opened his mouth intending to curse his brother out, only to have a couple of Ford's fingers inserted instead. Stan tried to push them out with his tongue but Ford pressed down on it. Stan could only pant as his brother and the plant fucked him at the same slow pace. It was infuriating that Ford and the plant were somehow on the same wave length. 

Stan's whole body felt like a live wire. With all the different sensations he almost couldn't feel his building orgasm. It seemed to come out of nowhere. One moment he was writhing under his brother's touch and the next his body was stiff as a board and he cried out from the pleasure. 

Stan gasped and shook as he came down from his orgasm. As his vision cleared he could make out his brother, still wrapped in vines, the look on Ford's face was nothing short of predatory. Heat crept up the back of Stan's neck at that look. The thought that Ford would look at someone like him that way was too much. 

He tried to move, planning on helping his brother with his still straining erection so they could get out of this place, but was brought up short by the vines still holding him. He struggled against them until he heard Ford cry out. Looking he could see the vines had continued their ministrations to his brother. Ford's cock was an angry red and leaking more than Stan had seen before. Stan could relate to the over stimulated, bordering on painful contact Ford was probably experiencing. 

Stan wracked his brain to come up with a way to help his brother without being able to get closer to him. If the vines weren't restraining him the solution would be simple, drop to his knees and take care of things himself but that wasn't an option so he had to try the next best thing. 

He suckled on the fingers still in his mouth. His tongue whirling around the bumps and ridges from age and scars. Stan knew how his brother could fixate on his hands like nothing else. Which made them great targets, for bullies and lovers alike. 

Ford's grip tightened on their joined hands, letting Stan know that he had gotten his brother's attention. His glazed eyes sharpened again and Stan could feel the weight of them. He bobbed his head, sucking and licking at his brother's fingers for all he was worth. Some of the moans and whines he let out while he worked may have been a bit exaggerated but Ford was too far gone to care and they seemed to do the trick.

Ford's fingers crooked in Stan's mouth, their pressure on his tongue was painful but he grimaced through it and just sucked harder. He watched as Ford tossed his head back and let out a muffled howl. His brother's legs shook, and his cum shot messily across his torso. 

The vines didn't let up until Ford was a shaking quivering mess. Stan was released first and he was instantly at his brother's side, catching Ford's panting frame. The vines trailed all over their skin, cleaning them of sweat and cum.

"What are they doing?" Stan asked in bemusement. 

"The ones I encountered on my travels thrived on the energy of sexual release. They were attracted to sexual tension," Ford said. He was breathing heavily and leaning just as heavily on Stan to stay upright. "There was a whole cult set up worshiping the creatures. It appears this one is a little more literal in  
what it considers release."

"So you’ve fucked somethin' like this before," Stan said while straightening their clothes. 

“Well if you want to be crude and completely ignore the ancient culture and beauty of the ceremony than yes, that is what happened,” Ford huffed.

Stan couldn’t help but let out a low rumbling laugh. “I can’t believe my nerdy brother has been part of an orgy.”

“That’s not at all what it was, Stanley,” Ford said. He stepped away from Stan and drew himself to his full height. 

“Nah that’s exactly what it was,” Stan said. He stepped into Ford’s space just as his brother’s exhaustion caught up to him and he slumped over again. “And I’m really hopin’ you’ll tell me more about it and the other crazy stuff you got up to. Maybe even show me some of your moves.” Stan wiggled his eyebrows a bit, but they were both distracted by the vines creeping towards them once again.

“But maybe we should save it for the boat,” Stan said. 

“Agreed,” Ford replied, as Stan started them staggering back towards where they had left the boat anchored.


End file.
